Mig X
Theme song composed by TJ: Mig X is a series apart of Earth-710010. It was created by Migster7, and premiered July 18th, 2014 to October 24th, 2014, with its first movie premiering on December 22nd, 2014 and its final movie on November 20th, 2017. It is the final installment of the Mig 10 Franchise. I, at the time, wanted to do a brand new show about this self-insert character that I kept making series around, obviously Mig, but had no idea what else to do with it. I considered remaking The Legend of Mig entirely, or continuing it from where it left off, but ultimately decided not to go through with either of those ideas because I, to put it bluntly, hated what I was doing with it. Instead, I thought of rebooting the entirety of Mig 10 to just start over from scratch, which I had thought of a couple years prior, but never actually went through with it. Eventually, this series was made, and I decided to combine elements I previously scrapped from other works as well as mixing some new ideas together, and thus this series was made. ZeVikingSif and Alanomaly had aided with the process of it being made, contributing general ideas and overall support. I originally planned for the series to last as a long-running, multi-seasonal show with an overarching plotline being built up behind the scenes, but decided to condense everything into a mini-series and wanted to later on make a movie for it. In typical Mig fashion, my story was not yet done. I never planned on ending this entire franchise off with Revolution. Wanting to create a full fledged series, though of course going back on it, I decided to make most of my ideas into the final movie for the entire franchise in the final movie. And that's that. Years after being orphaned and finding out he holds a mysterious, energy-fueled DNA source inside of him, Miguel "Mig" Rivers now resides with his uncle, Daniel Rivers, who wields a device on his arm called the Gammatrix that both helps to stabilize his bizarre DNA and allot him access to various alien transformations that he has no idea how to utilize. After the past comes back to bite him]], and threaten both his present and future, he must learn how to wield it, and quickly. MX: Characters|Character Guide MX: Aliens|Alien Guide MX: Ep Guide|Episode Guide MX Movie|Movie Guide *This is a mini-series composed of 5 episodes, originally meant to be much longer. *This series combines elements from other previous works that were not made. *See: Mig X Lore. It offers a thorough insight into the series lore. *See: Mig X Timeline. Offers an oversight of all major events, dates, and etc in a more broad format. *See:' Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox'. A completely canon, modern day revamp of the original final battle scene during Mig X: Revolution, and serving as a direct prelude to The Terminus of Gamma. Note: If you are a fan, put your signature below! Aboard the hype train! (~~~~) *'[[Intensity Intensifies NUKEMS WINS Approves! Now time to make cash dolla dolla dolla]]' (Wall - Blog - ) 05:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's slinky! I collect spores... Tell em bout the Twinkie. Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. I'll kick your Hiney man, I'm a Savage killer. 05:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *You wanna laugh? Don't have a lot of time? Then go and read SHORT N SNAPPY! 07:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) *Can't believe I forgot to sign here. http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 22:12, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Mini series Category:Mig X Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Featured Series Category:Featured Pages Category:Earth-710010